Comic-Con 2013 WikiaLive Photos
Wednesday, July 17, 2013 (preview night) SDCCwikia_comicconnightlife.jpg|Kick off! SDCCwikia puppets.png|Puppet masters SDCCwikia marvelbox.png|Trapped in a Marvel box! SDCCwikia bobafettdog.png|How cute! Boba Fett Dog! SDCCwikia thorguards.png Sdcccambear5_blacksails.png|Black Sails under construction! MaryTinSD.jpg|Authentic Dexter experience. Evico.jpg|@evico at Ender's Game Fan Experience! Evicogreenscreen.jpg|@evico experiencing zero gravity! SDCCLinderstarwars.jpg|Lucas Pavilion Star Wars Mural SDCCLinderStarwars2.jpg|Lucas Pavilion Star Wars Mural SDCClinderstarwars3.jpg|Lucas Pavilion Star Wars Mural SDCClinderstarwars4.jpg|Lucas Pavilion Star Wars Mural SDCCakiralyns_endersgamepreview.jpg|Ender's Game preview SDCCwikia_endersgamebanners.png SDCCKateportal.JPG|Ender's portal SDCCKatecube.jpg|Mysterious weapon? SDCCKateflight.jpg|Strap in for Battle School! SDCCKateBeansuit.jpg|Bean's battle suit. SDCCKatebeansuit2.JPG|Bean's battle suit. SDCCKateweapon.JPG|Ender's weapon SDCCKateenderfan.JPG|Ender's Game Fan Experience SDCCKateendersuit.jpg|Ender's Game suit SDCCKateenderreplica.jpg|Life-size Ender Wiggin. SDCCKateendergun.JPG|Ender's gun SDCCKatebattlepad.jpg|Battle School smartpad replica SDCCbrianbatman.jpg|It's Batman! SDCCkatepopup.jpg|Popups galore SDCCkatepetra.jpg|Petra's suit SDCCKateEnderbadge.jpg|Ender's badges SDCCKateendersgame.jpg|Ender's Game Fan Experience SDCCKateendersportal.JPG|Mysterious portal SDCCkateenderseats.jpg|Buckle up for Battle School! Katesdccbattleschool.jpg|Battle School SDCCkatesleepbunk.JPG|Battle bunks SDCCkateinsignia.JPG|Which Battle School team are you? SDCCkatebattleschool2.JPG|Battle School 2 SDCCkatecomputer.JPG|Interactive Ender's Game computers SDCCkategateb.jpg|Gate B SDCCLinderPredator.jpg SDCCLinder stortrooper3.jpg SDCCLinder stortrooper.jpg SDCCLinder stortrooper2.jpg SDCCLinder stortrooper5.jpg SDCCLinder stortrooper4.jpg|Stormtrooper galore! SDCCKatemoon_Steampunk.jpg|Embrace your steampunk! SDCCKatemoon_Hall_Line.jpg|Waiting in line SDCCSarJo87_waitingtoenter.jpg|Waiting to enter the exhibition hall! SDCCkatemoon_TBsavethevamps.jpg|#saVetheVamps! SDCCkatemoon_beemo.jpg|It's Beemo! SDCCkatemoon_attendees.jpg|Happy SDCC attendees! Sdcccambear5_marvelbooth.png|Awesome Marvel booth! Sdcccambear5_walkingdead.png|Walking Dead at Comic-Con SDCCKate_Escalator.jpg|Escalator to Fun Times SDCCKate Cyclops.PNG|Cyclops Readies his Laser SDCCKate TrueBloodPoster.JPG|True Blood on the wall SDCCKate MarioandFriends.PNG|Mario poses with some friends SDCCKate LegoBox.png|What's in the box?! SDCCKate LegoLOTR.JPG|(Blocky) Shire SDCCKate LegoLOTRupclose.JPG|Putting the Fellowship together (literally!) SDCCKate Scooby.JPG|Even Scooby and the gang made it! SDCCkatemoon batman.JPG|Batman, Robin, and the Joker! SDCCkatemoon ouatposter.JPG|OUAT poster SDCCkatemoon teentitanblimps.JPG|Teen Titan! SDCCkatemoon teentitanblimps2.JPG SDCCkatemoon cookieservice.JPG|Secret Cookie Service? Amazing! SDCCKate_GoTExt.png|Game of Thrones... from the outside! SDCCKate_OnceUpon.png|Once Upon a Time at Comic-Con Sdcckatemoon_gotelevator.jpg|Jon Snow in the elevator! KateSDCC_WoodyandBopeep.png|Adorable Toy Story Cosplay! Sdcckatemoon_sandiego.jpg|Hello, San Diego! KateSDCC gottram2-UP.JPG|Game of Thrones Tram Sign! KateSDCC gottramsigns-UP.JPG|Game of Thrones Tram Sign 2 KateSDCC dracula2-UP.JPG|NBC at Comic-Con Sign KateSDCC dracula.JPG|Dracula Sdcckatemoon defiancecafe2.JPG|Inside the cafe Sdcckatemoon_defiancecafe.jpg|Defiance Cafe Sdcckatemoon_tmi.jpg|TMI poster Sdccwikia.png|Wikia is at Comic Con! Sdccwikia endersgame.png|Ender's Game at Comic-Con CC2-new.JPG|Comic-Con Events Guide Teentitans3.JPG|Teen Titans, Go! Spidermand.JPG|Spiderman 2! Redreddington.JPG|Who is Red Reddington? CC.JPG|Comic-Con Building CC!.JPG|Helix Sdcccambear defiance.png|Defiance at Comic-Con Sdcccambear5 tmi.png|The Mortal Instruments at Comic-Con Sdcccambear5 narrowsea.png|Crossed the Narrow Sea! Sdcckryptokid509.jpg|Time to find "Jelly"! Sdccjodisox got.png|Game of Thrones getting ready Sdccpahuaa dexterlanyard.png|We spot some Dexter Sdccjodisox marveltrolley.png|Trolley to Comic-Con Sdccpahuaa.png|Empty SDCC floor...for now! Newbreedofsuperheroes.png|A new breed of superheroes hits Comic-Con! draculacambear5.png|Comic-Con Dracula Experience endersgameCambear5.png|Ender's Game Fan Experience OUaTcambear5.png|Once Upon a Time at Comic-Con revolutioncambear5.png|Revolution Poster veronicamarscambear5.png|Sneak Peek at Veronica Mars! Thursday, July 18, 2013 Sdcccambear5 beautyandthebeast.png Sdcccambear5 xmenposter.png Sdcccambear5 xmenposter2.png Sdcccambear5 bbcsherlock.png|Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat! Sdcccambear5 divergentcast.png|Divergent cast autograph session! Sdcccambear5 anselelgort.png|Hello, Ansel Elgort! Sdcccambear5 divergentcast2.png Sdcccooperchristina dexterpanel.jpg Sdccmarytinsd ghostbusters.jpg SDCCJen_AdventureTimeCosplay.jpeg|Adventure Time Cosplay! SDCCJen_ZombieBunnies.jpeg|Wascally, Undead Wabbits! Sdccwikia_iceking.png|Adventure Time's Ice King! Sdccwikia_icethrone.png|Ice Throne Sdccwikia_xmenoriginals.png|Original X-Men Sdccileacan_teenwolfpanel.png|Teen Wolf panel! SDCCkryptokid_scroogemcduckvault.jpg|@KryptoKid509 is in Scrooge McDuck's vault! Sdcckryptokid_smurf.jpg|GIANT SMURF! Sdccwikia starwarsretro.png Sdccwikia ironmanblocks.png|Whoa. Sdccshawnzgirl riddickcutout.jpg Sdccmarveldatabase ironmanfamily.jpg Sdcccooperchristina zacharylevi.jpg|Zachary Levi spotting! Sdcckatemoon sentinels.JPG|Sentinels Sdcckatemoon hellokittytruck.JPG|Aaw, a Hello Kitty truck? Sdccpahuaa kingofnerds.png|King of Nerds cereal bar Sdccmarveldatabased youngclintbarton.jpg|Young Clint Barton? Adorable! Sdccjamiehari drventure.jpg|We found Dr. Venture! Sdccdcdatabase robin.jpg SDCCileacan_beautybeastpanel.png|@ileacan made it to CW's Beauty and the Beast panel! Sdccbuchichu thorcosplay.jpg Sdccbuchichu startrekcosplay.jpg Sdccbuchichu assassinscreedcosplay.jpg|Awesome! Sdccbuchichu mouseman.jpg Sdccdcdatabase supermancosplay.jpg Sdccmarveldatabase lokicosplay.jpg|Oh hey, Loki! Sdcckate ship.JPG Sdcckatemoon hellboy.JPG Sdccjenburton lightningman.JPG SDCCjenburton cat.JPG SDCCmarveldatabase roguewhitequeen.jpg|Rogue and White Queen! SDCCjenburton cosplayerblue.JPG SDCCjenburton cosplayersgalore.JPG Sdccjenburton ironmancosplay.JPG Sdccjenburton predator.JPG Sdccjenburton predatorsuit.JPG Sdccjenburton samuraijack.JPG|It's Samurai Jack! Sdccjenburton bluepeople.JPG Sdccjenburton tobi.JPG|Naruto's Tobi Sdccjenburton stormtrooperfem.JPG Sdccjenburton wolverine.JPG Sdccjenburton lightningman2.JPG Sdccjenburton womanwhorns.JPG Sdccjenburton rangers.JPG Sdccjenburton azog.JPG|AZOG! Sdccjenburton troll.JPG Sdccjenburton creepycosplay.JPG SDCCJen_CoolCosplay.jpeg|More great cosplay! SDCCKate_Sherlocked.jpeg|Are you Sherlocked? JenSDCC_CuteCat.jpeg|Cute! SDCCBrian WDE1.jpg|The Walking Dead Experience SDCCBrian WDE2.jpg|The Walking Dead Experience SDCCBrian WDE3.jpg|The Walking Dead Experience SDCCBrian WDE4.jpg|The Walking Dead Experience SDCCBrian WDE5.jpg|The Walking Dead Experience SDCCBrian WDE6.jpg|The Walking Dead Experience SDCCBrian WDE7.jpg|The Walking Dead Experience SDCCBrian WDE8.jpg|The Walking Dead Experience SDCCBrian WDE9.jpg|The Walking Dead Experience SDCCBrian WDE10.jpg|The Walking Dead Experience SDCCBrian WDE11.jpg|The Walking Dead Experience SDCCBrian WDE12.jpg|The Walking Dead Experience KateSDCC poisonivy.JPG|Kate as Poison Ivy KateSDCC oncefreerides.JPG|Once-Free Rides! KateSDCC ninja.JPG|Ninja Turtle Cosplay KateSDCC lineforsherlock.JPG|The Line for Sherlocko KateSDCC kenironthrone.JPG|Jen on the Iron Throne! KateSDCC GOTsigns.JPG|Game of Thrones Signs KateSDCC cosplay56.JPG|Cosplayers KateSDCC cosplay43.JPG|More Cosplayers KateSDCC cosplay22.JPG|Great outfits! JenSDCC walkingdeadstatue.JPG|Walking Dead Statue JenSDCC poisonivy.JPG|Poison Ivy JenSDCC anime.JPG|Anime Cosplay! KateSDCC jen2.JPG|Jen as Iron Man! KateSDCC jen.JPG|Wikia's VP of Community KateSDCC wikian.JPG|Wikia User at the Comic Booth KateSDCC kate.JPG|Kate at the Comic Booth SDCCBrian_Horseman.jpeg|The Headless Horseman! SDCC_WikiaCommSDCC.jpg|Wikia Community at the Convention! SDCCKate_Vikings.jpeg|History Channel's Vikings File:SDCCKate_GoTBeer.jpeg|Must... go to... GoT... Ale File:SDCCKate_Choose.jpg|Not an easy choice! SDCCmarveldatabase cptamericacosplay.jpg|Capt. America cosplayer! SDCCmarvel psylocke.jpg|Psylocke! photo.JPG|Superhero Yourself at the Wired Lounge KateSDCC13 Once.JPG|Once Upon a Time KateSDCC13 attendees.JPG|Comic-Con Attendees KateSDCC12.JPG|Awesome outfit! KateSDCC11.JPG|Floki's Craft KateSDCC10.JPG|Cosplayers KateSDCC9.JPG|Cosplay Decor KateSDCC8.JPG|At the Wired Booth KateSDCC7.JPG|Star Trek 3dMe Photobooth KateSDCC5.JPG|Comic Art for Sale KateSDCC4.JPG|Around Comic-Con KateSDCC3.JPG|More cosplayers! KateSDCC2.JPG|Cosplayer KateSDCC.JPG|Cool cosplay outfits KateSDCC wired lounge.JPG|Wired Lounge KateSDCC cosplay33.JPG|Cosplayers! KateSDCC aubreyplaza.JPG|Aubrey Plaza SDCCmarveldatabase_marvelwikifans.jpg|Marvel Fans! Sdccmarytinsd_darkhorsebooth.jpg|Buffy at the Dark Horse booth! KateSDCC cosplayer2.JPG|Cosplayer at Comic-Con! KateSDCC2 policebox.JPG|Dr. Who Policebox KateSDCC policebox.JPG|Dr. Who Policebox again! KateSDCC1.JPG|Cosplay KATESDCC carrie poster.JPG|Carrie Poster KATESDCC batman.JPG|Batman and his kids! SDCCBrian_ChunLiandFriends.jpg|Chun-Li and Friends! SDCCKate_WonderfulCosplay.jpg|WONDERful Cosplay SDCCJen_AwesomeCosplay.jpeg|Great Cosplay Group! SDCCJen_TardisCosplay.jpeg|TARDIS walks! SDCCJen_ZombieBride.jpeg|Undead Nuptials SDCCJen_Spiderman.jpeg|Awesome kicks, webslinger! JenSDCC2.JPG|Cosplayer JenSDCC.JPG|Cosplay at Comic-Con! SDCCmarveldatabase spidermancosplay.jpg|Spiderman! SDCCwikia_legobacktothefuture.png|We want this Back to the Future LEGO set! SDCCdcdatabase_catwomancosplay.jpg|It's Catwoman! SDCCKate_Assassins.jpg|Assassin's Cosplay SDCCkatemoon_gotpedicab.jpg|We want a ride in this sweet GoT pedicab! Sdccmarytinsd_bansheeshots.jpg|Banshee mug shots! SDCCkatemoon_ericandminion.jpg|Eric and a Minion! SDCCKate_DespicableFan.jpeg|Hardly despicable! SDCCKate_WikiaCommunity.jpeg|Wikia Staff & Community Mingling! Sdccileacan_comicconpanel.png|Fan picture of the panel! SDCCJen_TakingaBreak.jpg|Even Storm Troopers use Facebook SDCCJen_DontFeed.jpeg|They're hungry, though! SDCCJen_Gambit.jpeg|Gambit! SDCCJen_Kneel.jpeg|Kneel Before Zod! SDCCkatemoon wikiacommunity.JPG|Wikia users! SDCCkatemoon wikialive.JPG|Hey, it's Wikia Live! SDCClinder trask.jpg SDCClinder traskindustries.jpg|Trask booth at Comic-Con SDCCkate snapdragon.JPG SDCCkatemoon blurays.JPG|Check out those Blu-Rays! SDCCkatemoon_powerupcafe.jpg|Power Up Cafe! KateSDCC savevamps.JPG|Save the Vamps! KateSDCC banshee.JPG|Banshee Village KateSDCC banshee2.JPG|Welcome to Banshee KateSDCC morningofCC.JPG|Wikians at Comic-Con KateSDCC_streets.JPG|Streets of Comic-Con Sdcccambear5_theojames.png|It's Theo James from Divergent! Sdcccambear5_pacificrimprops.png|Pacific Rim props Friday, July 19, 2013 Sdccmarytinsd lostgirl.jpg|Lost Girl! Sdccnathan rhino.jpg|Rhino Sdccnathan mysterio.jpg|Mysterio Sdccnathan loki.jpg|Loki Sdccnathan wolverine.jpg Sdccnathan thorfigures.jpg Sdccnathan blackpanther.jpg|Black Panther Sdccnathan deadpoolfamily.jpg|This is kind of cute! Sdccnathan ironmansuits.jpg|Iron Man suits Sdccnathan hasbrofaceoff.jpg|Face off! Sdccmarveldatabase marvelultimatesuniverse.jpg|Marvel Ultimate Universe panel Sdcckatemoon despicablemeblimp.JPG|Despicable Me blimp! Sdcckatemoon cosplayers5.JPG Sdcckatemoon korra2.JPG Sdcckatemoon lokcosplay.JPG|Awesome Legend of Korra cosplay Sdcckatemoon redress.JPG Sdcckatemoon croods.JPG Sdcckatemoon pabu.JPG|Pabu! Sdcckatemoon gargoyles.JPG Sdccdcdatabase 10yroldjoinspanel.jpg|A TEN YR OLD is asked to join the DC panel! Sdccavatarwiki newbending.jpg|A new type of bending in the Korra premiere Sdccavatarwiki korrabook2premiere.jpg|Korra Book 2 Premiere! SDCCBrian_WendyandHook.jpeg|Where's Peter? SDCCBrian_HanAndChewie2.jpeg|Old friends BrianSDCC_HanChewie.jpeg|Let the wookiee win! SDCCBrian_Electro.jpeg|Electro! Sdcckatemoon_avengerscosplay.jpg|More Avengers cosplay! Sdcckatemoon_snake.jpg SDCCKate_Bioshock.jpeg|Bioshock Baddies SDCCKate_Leia.jpg|Princess Leia Posing! Sdccthatgirlbarby_buttonlady.png|That is a LOT of buttons! Sdcckatemoon adorablekid.JPG Sdcckatemoon princesspeach.JPG Sdcckatemoon riddler.JPG|We found the Riddler! Sdcckatemoon zuko.JPG|Zuko! Sdcckatemoon thorlokicosplay.JPG Sdccthatgirlbarby_theworldsendpanel.png|@thatgirlbarby is at The World's End panel! Sdcc jamiehari aangkatara.jpg|Aang and Katara cosplay Sdccjamiehari minnied2.jpg|Minnie...D2? Sdccjamiehari obiwan.jpg|Obi-Wan! Sdccjamiehari korra.jpg|It's Avatar Korra! Sdccjamiehari moretardis.jpg|More Tardis! Sdccjamiehari creaturecosplay.jpg|This looks amazing! Sdcckatemoon avatarkyoshi.JPG|Avatar Kyoshi has returned! Sdcckate piratecosplay.JPG KateSDCC_bolin.JPG|Bolin! KateSDCC_lines.JPG|Lines for Hall H KateSDCC_appa.JPG|Appa from Avatar! KateSDCC vamps.JPG|Vampires! KateSDCC vamplady.JPG|Great vampire costume KateSDCC princess.JPG|Princess and her man! KateSDCC outside.JPG|Outside Comic-con KateSDCC lotrcosplay.JPG|LOTR Cosplay KateSDCC faceoff.JPG|Faceoff! KateSDCC cosplay2121.JPG|More cosplay KateSDCC bar.JPG|Bar at Comic-Con KateSDCC ballroom.JPG|Inside the SDCC Ballroom Sdcckryptokid_nicktvline.jpg|View from the Nickelodeon line! Sdcckatemoon_arielcosplay.jpg|Ariel's got legs! Sdccwikia walkingdeadbooth.png|Staying alive in the Walking Dead booth Sdccwikia magnetocosplay.png|It's Magneto! Cambear5 captainamerica.png Sdccclhastings661 jackblack.jpg|Spotted:Jack Black signing! SDCCKate MoreWikiaSwag.jpeg|Wikia Swag! SDCCKate_WikiaStarsHanging.jpeg|Wikia Stars Hanging Out KateSDCC_WikiaParty.jpeg|It's a Wikia Party at SDCC SDCCKate_WikiaSwag.jpeg|More Swag! Saturday, July 20, 2013 Comcon2013.png|#WikiaLive photos coming soon! Comcon2013.png|#WikiaLive photos coming soon! Comcon2013.png|#WikiaLive photos coming soon! Sunday, July 21, 2013 Comcon2013.png|#WikiaLive photos coming soon! Comcon2013.png|#WikiaLive photos coming soon! Comcon2013.png|#WikiaLive photos coming soon! Category:WikiaLive Photos